


Working with the enemy

by Mrs_James_Barnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Good Loki (Marvel), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_James_Barnes/pseuds/Mrs_James_Barnes
Summary: After the capturing of a member of the Avengers, Loki is brought from his prison in Asgard to help find her. But can they do it before it's too late?





	1. A stroll through New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy this story, I'll try and update as I get chapters written, and I'm not sure how long it'll end up to be, but enjoy! Also, there will be different perspectives and such, but I will make sure to make it clear when they are. I'll add more tags and such when needed, but, let's get to this story and have a wonderful day!

I calmly made my way down the streets of New York City, a small bag in the crook of my elbow. I was still new to the city, after living in Asgard my whole life, it was a lot to adjust to. I decided to spend my free-day shopping, going around to different stores and finding some things I could use in my room. I looked around for a place to eat, and I immediately saw a cafe not far down the road. I hurried towards it and was about to step inside when I felt an arm around my waist. The person dragged me into a nearby alleyway and I fought to kick against them, but they were too fast. I saw a woman’s arm reach around me and I grabbed it, twisting her wrist. I heard a small grunt of pain from her as I reached for the two daggers I had on me, one from Loki and the other from Bucky. She got to them faster than me and pulled them both out. I heard the metal clanging against the ground as she tossed them somewhere else, then wrapping an arm around my neck and tying a piece of cloth around my face as I attempted to fight. 

 

I was breathing heavily, gasping for air as she continued to hold me there, pulling the fabric tighter until I felt my strength being drained and my head feeling slightly woozy. Everything around me turned black. 

 

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was my head throbbing….probably from being dropped to the ground when I passed out. As my vision unblurred, I looked around. I was in some sort of warehouse...something. I wasn’t exactly sure what. I looked down and saw that my arms were strapped to the chair I was on by metal bands, one on each of my wrists and the others near my biceps. Then there were two different bands on my legs. I struggled for a moment before sighing and giving up, knowing I wouldn’t be able to break them. 

 

Someone stepped into the room, he was a shorter, older man, who wore a nicer suit. He walked over to a computer system, completely ignoring my calling for him. He pressed numerous buttons and the large screen flickered to life. An image of a woman who looked identical to me appeared on the screen. 

 

“Well done Artemis,” He had an accent that I couldn’t place but the woman nodded. 

 

“I should be able to get in easily and unnoticed, has the subject woken up?” She asked. 

 

“Yes, I do believe she has.” He glanced over at me. 

 

“Let me out!” I yelled and he laughed before turning back to the woman...Artemis. 

 

“She’s a feisty one.” He smirked.

 

Artemis smiled, “She is, director. Let Jacob interrogate her, I think he’ll enjoy it. I thrashed in my seat as I saw Artemis walk into the Avengers tower, I could do nothing about it. 

 

“Calm down Asgardian, she’s not going to hurt your team.” He smiled and turned off the screen, then turning towards the guards at the door, “Bring me Jacob.” He ordered and they both nodded before disappearing into the hallway. The director smiled, “He’ll have fun with you.” He smirked wickedly before leaving. 

 

I started thrashing in my seat again until a man stepped into the room, he was wearing a slick black tactical suit. He smirked and stepped towards me, and I could see two daggers in his hand. “Calm down sweetheart, I haven’t even begun.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware!! there is some light gore in this chapter!! But thanks for sticking with this fic guys! I've been in a rut for a few days....sucks, but I'm good now.

“That’s mine!” I spat as he neared me, eyeing the two daggers in his hands. 

 

“Are they?” He faked confusion as he turned the two knives in his hands to study them, “Well, that’s a shame, they are such nice knives, so different too...why have two different ones?” He smirked and waited for my response.

 

“One was given to me by my brother,” I growled. Okay, so, maybe Loki wasn’t my brother biologically, but he acted like it.  

 

He thought for a moment, “He’ll miss you then, won’t he?” The man who I could only assume was Jacob stepped closer to me, looking me over, “But we should really get this started.” 

 

“Where am I?” I asked, pulling once more at the metal bands.

 

“I’m the one asking questions.” 

 

I rolled my eyes but sat back in the chair, knowing I wasn’t going anywhere for a while. “So, Ms. Bernstein, care to tell me what Stark and Dr. Banner are working on?” 

 

“What do you mean?” I was genuinely confused at this point, those two never told me anything, thinking it would be over my head, and saving us both hours so they didn’t have to explain, “Those two tell me nothing.” 

 

“You know what I’m talking about.” 

 

“No, I do not.” I quickly responded. 

 

“So, this is how we're going to do this?” Jacob asked, stepping over to me. He brought Loki’s dagger up to my throat, clutching the other in his opposite hand. 

 

“I. Know. Nothing. I swear.” I spat in his face. I could tell Jacob was getting angry, as he gritted his teeth and turned towards the door as he huffed out a breath. Getting an up-close look at Jacob, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, and light stubble. He regained his composure as he stood back up. 

 

“One last time, tell me what they’re making and anything you know about it.” 

 

“What’s ‘it’? I know nothing!” I yelled. He brought the dagger to my arm and sliced a line down it. I gritted my teeth so that I wouldn’t cry out in pain. Blood started dripping from the sliced flesh and I looked away, trying to think about things instead of the pain. 

 

Jacob moved away from me for a moment before resting a finger under my chin so he could turn me to face him. “Then what  _ do  _ you know?” 

 

“Nothing that you want!” 

 

“I'll be the judge of that. Now I suggest you talk before you get another cut like that one.” 

 

“Talk about what? Do you want me to tell you how my days been going? Because up to this point it's been pretty damn fine.” I growled. 

 

“A sassy one, aren't you?” He walked over towards the computer and turned it on, pulling up different things, “So, you're an Asgardian, helped in the New York event a few years ago, and only just came back from Asgard. Are you a goddess or something?” He waited for a response but I said nothing. 

 

“Talk to me.” He stared directly at me, and I still said nothing. “I'll get what I need from you sooner or later, hopefully before your dead.” 

 

“My team will-”

 

“You're team doesn't know you are gone.” 

 

“They will.” 

 

“Not if my friend here does a good job playing you, and it seems like she has. Artemis is already going out for drinks with a certain ‘Bucky’ and ‘Steve'” 

 

“She's playing my friends! Bucky, he trusts me!” 

 

“You mean Hydras dog?” 

 

I screamed, “He's not with Hydra anymore! He's a good man.” 

 

“Quiet, they might think I'm actually doing something to you.” Jacob once again stepped closer. He then stabbed one of the daggers into my upper leg, and I cried out in pain. 

 

“Stop...I can't tell you anything..I'm useless.” I hung my head, years falling from my eyes as I felt defeated. I couldn't do anything here, couldn't even pull a dagger from my own leg. Jacob stepped over and pulled the dagger from my leg. An overflow of blood rising and coming from the deep wound. I started breathing heavily, my body shaking with a mixture of fear and pain. 

 

“All…..all I know….is-is that they were building something….” I sobbed and Jacob smirked. 

 

He stood there for a minute before wiping my blood off the dagger on his leg, “that's what I want to hear. What was it?” 

 

“I'm not sure...I don't go to the lab. I've been in Asgard.” I lied. I had heard about the weapon...a bit. It was a government project, that's all I knew. 

 

“Are they working on anything else we should know about?” I shook my head, I didn't want to be stabbed again, as the blood continued to flow from my two wounds. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Asgard…

 

Thor was making his way towards the cell holding Loki. He normally did, just to check on his brother. They normally didn’t talk, but, Thor had come to get used to it. He stopped in front of the cell and stood there. Loki frantically came up to the energy barrier.

 

“Thor…Something’s happened to Embla.” Loki told him, his right-hand clenching in and out of a fist. 

 

“What do you mean? I saw her just a few days ago, she’s fine….” Thor looked at his brother confused. 

 

“Something’s happened though! I know it...Thor. She’s in danger.” Loki pushed, worry now covering his features. Thor hadn’t seen his brother like this before. The anger and worry on his face told Thor that he wasn’t lying. 

 

“I’ll check with the Avengers,” Thor told him. 

 

Loki sighed, and Thor disappeared back down the hallway.


End file.
